Invivomon, Inc. is a company developing in vivo monitoring technologies that will monitor blood glucose automatically through an intravenous (IV) line. The device will consist of a glucose sensor and a small on-board computer that will compensate for measurement errors, provide calibration, and glucose level warnings. With these improvements it will be possible to markedly enhance the accuracy of glucose blood level measurements for tight glucose control (TGC). The long term goal is to develop a 'Smart IV'that can be deployed in any patient requiring an IV and will be programmable to gauge glucose, drug, and metabolite levels (e.g., lactate). Phase I will focus on improving microdialysis probe inaccuracies with glucose measurements and developing an empirical model that will be uploaded to the embedded system controller. Combining this controller with the intravenous microdialysis probe will make it feasible to achieve Clinical Laboratory Improvement Act (CLIA) standards for glucose measurements (10% error or less) and allow safer management of TGC in the Intensive Care Unit. Specific aims include the development of a system capable of detecting dynamic variations in probe performance and providing an empirical model that will provide a correction factor to glucose values. Clinical studies of patients in the Intensive Care Unit are planned for Phase II. The annual cost savings after implementing TGC protocol is expected to be $2-$3 billion based on the 120,000 critical care beds in the U.S. alone. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Keeping glucose levels within a certain range in hospital settings (such as in the intensive care unit) has been shown to be beneficial by reducing complications and the likelihood of death. Invivomon Inc. is a company developing monitoring technologies that will track glucose levels in blood for hospital patients with an intravenous (IV) line. The long term goal is to develop a 'Smart IV'that can monitor glucose, drug, and metabolite levels.